1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber clamping mechanisms, particularly to an optical fiber connector using the optical fiber clamping mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the Fiber To The Home (FTTH) field, many optical fiber connectors are needed for connecting the optical fiber. An optical fiber connector generally includes an optical ferrule with an optical fiber stub already terminated in the optical ferrule, an optical fiber holder, and a clamp sleeve sleeved on the optical fiber holder to fasten an optical fiber. To improve the quality of optical coupling and minimize Fresnel losses of the optical fiber connector, there are two manners of securing a joint between the optical fiber stub and the optical fiber. In a first manner, a matching liquid is injected in the optical fiber holder. However, the matching liquid evaporates easily. In a second manner, the optical fiber stub and the optical fiber are joined together by melting them together. However, the second manner is not convenient or precise enough to join the optical fiber stub and the optical fiber together.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.